


Sobre Esporros e Apelidos

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Maurílio tenta consolar Julinho depois da bronca que levou de Rogerinho e Renan e descobre o que ele realmente queria dizer no recado final





	Sobre Esporros e Apelidos

**Author's Note:**

> Um drabble rapidinho baseado numas ideias que Wolfsban e accioholmes postaram no Twitter sobre o final do último episódio do Choque de Cultura. Peço perdão pelo título merda e pela sinopse mais merda ainda.

Já faz um bom tempo que mais uma gravação do Choque de Cultura se encerrou, mas Julinho, fumando do lado de fora do estúdio, ainda sente os efeitos do esporro que acabara de levar de Rogerinho e Renan, que logo vai ao ar em rede nacional. É claro que ele está feliz em ver os dois pilotos namorando, mas não é justo que ele e Maurílio não tenham mais direito a algo tão importante quanto o recado final do programa. Especialmente Julinho, que estava tentado a dizer algo que a princípio nada tinha a ver com Robin Williams.

Ele finaliza seu cigarro e pesca a chave da Sprinter do bolso de sua bermuda quando ouve passos atrás de si, que só podem ser do Palestrinha, já que os outros dois pilotos já foram embora.

\- Cê tá legal?

\- É, tô melhor - Julinho se vira para o outro piloto e dá de ombros enquanto deixa a bituca do cigarro cair e a amassa com a ponta do pé.

\- Já é a segunda vez seguida que você confronta o Rogerinho assim - Maurílio observa em um tom cuidadoso.

\- E eu tô errado, dodói? - Julinho protesta. - É a segunda vez seguida que o recado final é do Renan! Eu queria dar um recado também, e sei que às vezes você também quer. Acho lindo o Rogerinho namorar o Renan e tudo mais, mas ele tem que dar uma oportunidade pra gente.

\- E cê tem toda razão, Julinho - Maurílio concorda, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. - Mas eu sinceramente não gosto de te ver brigando com o Rogerinho, ainda mais no meio do programa.

Julinho fica tocado com a preocupação de Maurílio, o que o faz sorrir e levar uma mão ao rosto do outro para acariciá-la.

\- Relaxa, chuchu. A gente já tá acostumado com isso.

Maurílio sorri também, mas o lindo sorriso dele se desfaz para fazer uma pergunta:

\- Mas afinal, que que você queria dizer?

\- Ah, eu… - Julinho suspira antes de revelar: - Eu só queria dizer que você mora no meu coração, mas aí lembrei que o público ainda não sabe a gente tá namorando.

Pela segunda vez no dia, o piloto da Kombi fica sem palavras, o que o leva a retirar sua mão do ombro do da Sprinter. Por um instante Julinho fica apreensivo com a iminente reação do namorado, com medo de levar outro esporro, como no dia do top socão, pois não tinham discutido nada a respeito disso. Talvez aquela não fosse uma boa hora para aquilo, e ainda bem que ele mudou logo de ideia.

Mas para sua surpresa, Maurílio se acalma e avisa:

\- Da próxima que for fazer algo do tipo, me avise antes, tá bom?

\- Tá bom - Julinho ri, aliviado. - Me desculpa, tá?

\- Tudo bem. Mas acho que a gente precisa mesmo conversar sobre isso. Uma hora as pessoas vão descobrir e não é legal se esconder assim.

\- Aí, meu anjo, sem pressão! Quando você estiver pronto pra assumir, eu também estarei - Julinho assegura com um sorriso.

É nesse momento que Maurílio lança seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o envolve em um abraço apertado.

\- Brigado por me defender, Julinho. Que sorte a minha de eu ter você.

\- Que é isso, moreno - Julinho responde, devolvendo o abraço. - Aliás, eu gostei muito do seu recado.

\- Ah, que bom! - Maurílio diz, agora olhando para Julinho. - Não gostei muito de ter sido pego de surpresa, mas era o que tinha pra hoje.

Os dois trocam um beijo e depois se olham por alguns instantes, até Julinho interromper o momento para

\- A propósito, que história é essa de "Doutor Jacarepaguá"?

\- Bom - o moreno ri, o rosto ruborizado. - Foi o melhor que eu consegui pensar depois que você se viu "obrigado a concordar com o Palestrinha". Gostou?

Rogerinho estava certo quando disse que Maurílio ‘fala as coisas legal’ quando não pensa, mas Julinho agora tem que admitir que de vez em quando sai coisa legal quando ele pensa. Ele simplesmente sorri e responde antes de beijar os lábios do namorado novamente:

\- Gostei.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria muito fazer um bonus track Ingatowner com Rogerinho dando razão pro Julinho, mas não rolou. E é isso, cabou a fic, cabou.


End file.
